


Meeting Tzuyu changes a boy's life

by TYH_Twice_Fanfics



Series: Hot Twice Adventures [4]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Love, Love Confessions, Martial Arts, Masturbation, Mixed Martial Arts, North Carolina, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, University, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, University Student Park Jimin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYH_Twice_Fanfics/pseuds/TYH_Twice_Fanfics
Summary: Young Alex lived a troubled life in North Carolina. His life did change when he got kicked out of NCSU and in addition his mother got transferred to South Korea in order to cure her paraplegic disease under the guidelines of his uncle. Therefore he had to apply for a scholarship in Korea. At his new university he meets Tzuyu a beautiful and smart student who makes his stay a lot easier after a time of trouble. Despite first not recognizing her, he develops a strong bond to the girl. However, an evil Korean boy gang tries to interrupt his efforts.





	Meeting Tzuyu changes a boy's life

**Author's Note:**

> This was created after a request to me. I hope you like it and I hoe I have enough time to write a good story. Please leave as much feedback and co. as possible. Thanks and 감사합니다.

The end of summer was approaching but it was still very hot in South Korea. The sunlight high lighted the city in a wonderful orange. At this time Alex was wandering through the giant halls of Insaeng University in Seoul. When he went through the white halls he thought about many things, because his life back in North Carolina was not an easy one. 

His application for a scholarship was just accepted but now his life was about to get very serious. Alex had first to speak with Professor Park, the dean of the Faculty of English Studies in order to get interviewed for the first time at his new place of studying. Before you go into the bureau of a dean you are nervous. Very nervous. First impressions are important and you need to verify the fact that you really deserved the scholarship. That is enormous pressure and you need a lot of preparation of course.

Therefore Alex was in big trouble. He did not even read the poems he was instructed to prepare for the discussion with Professor Park. During the last week after he arrived in South Korea together with his mum, he needed to adapt both himself and his mum to the new environment. Additionally a friend of him, who stayed in Raleigh, North Carolina was going through a very tough time after being kicked out of the North Carlina State University as well and so they phoned and skyped each other for hours during the last days. Alex was a caring individual who helped his friends a lot when they truly need their help. However, this put Alex's progress very much behind. Who cares? A friend is a friend and when someone needs help, you should help him no matter what. But today was different. Alex was regretting his selflessness a bit.

When the meeting with Professor Park is going wrong his perspectives for a better life would have effectively ended.

In order to keep cool Alex got himself a cup of iced tea and he decided to sat down on a window sill in one of the many halls. He had to decide first whether to choose the right or the left waiting hall and so he chose the right. This simple decision mght change his life forever.

Despite the new semester had not even started yet, a bunch of students was already walking by constantly. The voices have been incredibly loud but Alex tried to focus on his collection of poems. The meeting with the professor was in about two hours. That was long enough to read at least a little part of the poems. He also needed to take a few notes in order to have good arguments when talking about all that literature stuff.

Alex was so focused while his last minute reading, he did not even notice the female student which sat down on the same window sill to his left. The only time he stopped reading was when he had to take a sip of his tea cup. When the time for taking notes came, he felt the desire to find a pencil in his backpack. However, Alex was unable to find one. He never found the things he needed the most. Therefore he looked around and saw the dark haired student next to him. She was very beautiful, wore a black top and light blue hot pants. She played shyly with her hair while reading a book. Normally you would not disturb someone while reading, but Alex was desperately in need of a pencil and therefore he decided to ask the fellow student for help:

"Hey? Hey? Excuse me. Do you hear me?"

The girl put her book aside and looked up shyly.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you but do you have a pencil for me?"

The girl just starred at him and it seemed like she did not understand a single word of the things Alex just said.

"Ok did you never see an American here at this weird place, what's wrong? I can spot at least three over there..."

"Oh, of course I did. I am just wondering if you are the guy who will be kicked out of this damn university before the sun sets."

"Wow bitchy humor! Did you eat the wrong kimchi today? I mean..."

"Nope, I am just kidding. Calm down US-Guy! And here... Here is a pencil. Take it and write whatever you want to write. I don't care."

"You know normally I would have laughed, but today is just a bad day for jokes."

"Never mind. But here is an advice: it is obvious that you are a transfer student who has not prepared himself enough for his admission interview. Don't get caught, the people here are not as nice as they seem to be. Ok?"

"Oh wow thank you very much, I like you too! You can't imagine what I went through the last weeks. Ignoring these damn poems was necessary you know?"

The girl's eyes widened: "Poems? If you have the talk to Professor Park now, you are screwed anyway. This asshole did not let me pass his course last semester. I have to retake it. So it's better you leave that university as soon as possible... You can't imagine what life at Insaeng is like. It's the hell actually."

Alex was giving up already: "Great motivation, thank you! Ah I hate my life... very much actually! When this professor hurt your feelings I will kick his ass. I know martial arts and yeah that got me a lot of problems recently..."

"Yeah he is Korean, he knows more Taekwondo than you. Don't try it US-Guy..."

"Don't try me Korean girl! By the way, what are you up to currently? You do not seem to be as much busy as I am."

"Waiting for my friend Momo, we will grab some lunch later! Hey, don't look at me that way. No, no! You have to focus on reading anyway and I am Chinese actually."

"Yeah, sure reading shit, which some idiot wrote many centuries ago! Great, Alex really great!"

And there was Momo already. She was very beautiful as well and wore a yellow top and a black hot pant. The girl next to Alex stood up very quickly and hugged her.

"So that's Momo, but I am sorry US-Guy, I have to go now. Good luck with Professor Asshole. You will need it desperately, believe me. Bye!"

Alex did not really care about being alone again but he realized that he still had her pencil. However, Momo and the girl were gone already. The massive amounts of students made them quickly invisible. So he decided to focus on reading and taking notes again. 

While Alex read the book he saw that there was something written on the pencil. Some Korean letters which read 쯔위. Alex had this awkward habit of talking to himself when he was alone and so he said to himself: 

"Very interesting. That might be her name, perhaps it will help me to find her again. Oh my God Alex you are really dumb as fuck. You are in a foreign country, at a foreign university and you do not even ask for the name of the first nice person you are meeting. You need contacts, a real network... I mean you only know Nayeon, that is one person. Exactly, just one but look at these guys here, oh my God I am so fucked at this awful university. Oh yeah for example that one with the green hair over there. Really? His jacket reads Rap Monster. Very trustworthy indeed, that's the guy I will ask for help, sure! Wah fuck Alex, concentrate on your studies! Oh my God, how to cope with all this mess?"

And so the time went on...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it until here. :-)


End file.
